Finn
Finn is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a knight of Leonster who serves Quan during the events of the first generation. He is the only character in Genealogy of the Holy War who appears as a playable character in both Sigurd's and Seliph's tales. Profile In Genealogy of the Holy War, Finn makes his first appearance alongside Quan and Ethlyn when the three of them arrive in Chalphy to aid Sigurd in his war against Verdane. In the early chapters, he receives advice from Quan, who gifts him with the Brave Lance, which serves as his personal weapon in Thracia 776. After hiding in Silesse for one year, Finn returns to Leonster along with Quan and Ethlyn, who decide to bring reinforcements back to Sigurd. During the Yied Massacre, he watches over Quan and Ethlyn's infant son, Leif, and later escapes with him during the fall of Leonster. Due to this, he is not present at the fateful Battle of Belhalla, which concludes with the decimation of Sigurd's forces. For the next sixteen years, Finn raises Leif and Nanna in hiding in order to protect them from the Grannvale Empire's soldiers, while taking refuge in several cities along the way. If Lachesis was not paired up during the first generation, he takes in a seven-year-old Jeanne after her adoptive father is murdered by imperial soldiers. He is accompanied by Lachesis until she begins her journey back to Isaach to reunite with her son, Diarmuid, during which she vanishes without a trace. It is mentioned in Genealogy of the Holy War that he often went without food to make sure that Leif and Nanna had enough to eat. Eventually, he arrived at the village of Fiana with wounds, and Leif and Nanna convinced Eyvel to aid him. Up until the beginning of Thracia 776, he and the two children took residence in the village with Eyvel and the Fiana Freeblades. After Nanna and Mareeta are captured by Raydrik during the Grannvale Empire's invasion of Fiana, Finn accompanies Leif on his mission to save them. When Leif and Eyvel surrender to Raydrik after he uses Nanna as a hostage against them, Finn and the rest of the Fiana Freeblades escape. They are eventually captured by General Hannibal's men, but Finn escapes and meets up with Safy, who decides to accompany him in his efforts to save Leif. After Eyvel mentions that she lacks any memories of her youth at the end of Chapter 24x, Finn reveals his belief that she is Brigid from Sigurd's army due to their strong resemblance. However, Eyvel refuses to believe him because she lacks the holy markings of Crusader Ulir on her body. After the liberation of Manster, Finn continues to accompany Leif and joins up with Seliph's army alongside him. During Seliph's invasion of Thracia, Finn notices Altena from a distance and recognizes the Gáe Bolg in her grasp. Realizing that she survived the Yied Massacre, he informs Leif about this and asks him to reveal the truth to her. After Altena enlists in Seliph's army, Finn has an optional conversation with her in which he cries due to his shame for never thinking about searching for her. In his scene, it is also revealed that Altena always desired Finn's attention during her early childhood. In the ending of Thracia 776, Finn vanishes for three years after Leif's coronation as the king of the New Kingdom of Thracia. It is hinted that he spends three years searching for Lachesis in the Yied Desert, but his attempts prove to be futile. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Males Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters